Sleeping Beauty: Revised
by Comicrileef
Summary: We all know the story of Sleeping Beauty...how she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into a sleep that only true love's kiss could end.But what if her Prince Charming never showed,and she just slept...until the curse's end:the year 2000. R
1. Prologue

Prince Frederick straightened and looked around the grungy old castle. His glossy, blonde hair was still singed from that dragon (not an experience Frederick would repeat), but it was well worth it. Because, in just a few more steps, the beautiful Princess Selina would be his, and he would be the first king to rule over two kingdoms. Yes, life was good for Prince Frederick. All he needed was a bride and life would be _perfect_. Because _he_ was Prince Frederick, ruler of Bellos, and nothing would stand in his way. _Absolutely Nothing_.

The young Prince breathed out deeply and flashed a smile at the cold brick wall before taking on the staircase; the last remaining obstacle between he and his true love.

What Frederick _didn't_ plan on, was the fact that abandoned castles are usually very damp places, and unbeknownst to him, a puddle had formed on the thirty-second step. And when he reached that step, he slipped. The next thing he knew, he was crashing down those slippery, formidable stairs that had done what a dragon could not.

For Prince Frederick, future ruler of the kingdom of Bellos, was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Nicholas Illdom. Voted one of the world's richest men by Forbes magazine. Master of the stock market. World's toughest negotiator. Owner of one of the largest museum chains in the world.

And, rather unfortunately, Shieq's father. Now, Mr. Illdom wasn't the most fatherly person on the planet. In fact, he probably wasn't even the most fatherly person in his own home. Because his top priority in life was definitely not building a relationship with his family. No, his top priority was, you guessed it, money. Money in the form of stock. Money in the form of real estate. Money in the form of expensive, designer suits. All that mattered was that it was his. And it was all twenty-seven billion of it.

Unfortunately, the path this led for his daughter was . . . Not good. Sure, she was happy. But everyone around her certainly wasn't. She was your perfect, stereotypical, rich girl. She was snobby. She was beautiful. Her flattering brown eyes could dazzle anyone into doing just about anything. She had silky black hair that fell to her shoulders in one wave of darkness. Her copper-toned skin was always topped by the finest cosmetics money could buy. And, to top it all off, she was rich. There was nothing else to it.

Shieq walked quickly to her father's office door, his morning hot chocolate in one hand. Carefully plastering a smile on her face, she pried the door open. Was she happy to see her father? Of course not. But, she had to keep in his good graces otherwise her allowance might hit a dangerous drop, and bringing him his morning supply of sugar was the way to do it.

"Good morning, daddy." Shieq said sweetly, setting his hot chocolate on the desk next to his laptop and kissing her father's semi-bald head.

Mr. Illdom absently reached for his drink and took a gulp, his eyes focused on his computer screen. "Thanks, pumpkin, but I'm very busy right now, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my office. Why don't you call up Sandy and head up to the mall? I got you a little present . . ." Mr. Illdom reached down into his pocket before presenting his daughter with a shiny, brand new, credit card.

Shieq brought her hand to her chest and affected a surprised gasp. "Oh my gosh, daddy, thank you! That's the second one this week! But what for . . .?"

Mr. Illdom suddenly seemed to break out of his trance, and turned to Shieq, excitement burning in his eyes. "You won't believe what I've gotten a hold of this time."

Shieq couldn't help it; her curiosity was peaked. "What is it?"

Mr. Illdom stood up and gestured for Shieq to follow him. He led her out the door and through a long, spiraling hallway, seeming to inflate with every step. Then, finally, he opened a door and gestured to a crate.. "Walla! Here it is, my most prized exhibit. "

Shieq cocked her eyebrow, " A box."

" No, no, no. It's not the box that is spectacular, but what's inside. " Mr. Illdom slid open the lid to reveal a body. It was an amazingly beautiful girl. She had gorgeous, frizz-free hair- hair that Shieq _might _actually be jealous of. If the girl were alive, that is.

Shieq could only stare, stupefied. " A body. _This_ is the reason I couldn't go to Tiffany's beach house last month? You spent ten million dollars on a dead-- "

Mr. Illdom's eyes grew soft in dissapointment. " Sweetie, listen. Yes, she is dead. But she is also hundreds of years old and in perfect condition! She hasn't rotted in the slightest!"

"Whatever. Like I care."

"Imagine. The publicity. Scientists will be groveling to get their hands on her. The museum's ratings will skyrocket!"

" I don't care about some stupid doll. I want my diamond necklace. Mom _promised_ me my diamond necklace!"

"Shieq. Believe me. Once this is over, you'll be able to buy that necklace three times over. " Mr. Illdom quickly left the room; he'd missed enough calls already.

Sheiq stood, glaring at the door for a moment, before storming out of the storage room, knocking down as many boxes as she could on her way.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note

Hey! Thanks to my two reviewers: Disney Princess3 and da1wholuvanime; all the people who put this on alert: Clar the Pirate, Canadianidi0t, and da1wholuvanime; and last, the person who put this on their favorites list: Disney Princess3.You're all incredible  !

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Princess Selina of Nalyram sighed, sat down on her stool, and gently caressed the spinning wheel standing before her. It was a gift from her mother, who had died three months ago. She had been asked (or, rather, ordered) not to touch it, but Selina didn't really care at the moment. The only reason the restriction had been placed was because of that ridiculous threat against her. Supposedly, if she pricked her finger anytime soon, she was going to sleep for the rest of eternity. Or until the next millennium. She couldn't remember the details.

But Selina wasn't about to donate her life to fear. Besides. This spinning wheel had been locked in the tallest tower of the castle for three years. The mad witch hadn't even seen it, much less enchanted it. Selina was going to be just fine. She was going to finish her sister's wedding dress, and walk back down the stairs, as wide awake as she had been before. There was nothing dangerous about it.

Selina reached for some golden thread; it would match her sister's skin tone perfectly. She lifted it up, placed it on the loom and . . .

_Prick_.

Selina almost couldn't believe how ironic the situation was. She had _pricked_ her finger on the spinning wheel. She had used the thing over and over again for the past three years, and now, for the first time, she had missed.

But she wasn't tired. Of course not. It didn't matter that her eyes were getting droopy, or that her mind had gone fuzzy, or that she was imagining herself lying down on the soft fabric and falling asleep. She had had a late night yesterday; it was to be expected. No spinning wheel had done this to her.

And then, her mind barely conscious of what she was doing, Selina actually _did_ lay down on the fabric. She shut her eyes, just for a moment, because she was going to open them again, soon. In a minute . . .

And she did. Only, no longer was she cuddled in her nice, soft little room in the tallest tower. She was in a box, made of some strange, brown material. Breathing as softly as she could, Selina quietly reached up and pushed the top up. It slid off easily. Her captors obviously weren't very well planned out. They should have locked it shut.

Selina stuck her head out of the top of the box, expecting to see someone. A guard. Someone with some big, metal, scary-looking weapons who had been hired to watch over the princess. Instead there were boxes; hundred and hundreds of little brown boxes, all stacked up in neat, little, organized rows.

Selina took one deep breath and ran.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Thirteen-year-old Parker Coleman said, as he walked alongside his sister. She was the night watchman of the Island Creek museum. Personally, Parker thought that she didn't really suit the job very well; Kelli Coleman was tiny, blonde, and bubbly, not at all the big, burly guy that Parker pictured when he heard the word 'security guard'. But whatever job stuck, stuck, and this was the job that had ended up sticking. The only problem was, if Parker wanted to spend any time at all with his sister, he had to do it at night – she usually slept in the morning. Therefore, the days ended up being extremely dull. Parker had recently moved in with Kelli after his parent's bitter (not to mention public) divorce, and hadn't quite made many friends yet seeing as he didn't really have the 'star of the party' personality. Sometimes being shy really stunk . . .

Kelli sighed loudly. "Too bad that new exhibit isn't out. I've seen these so many times . . ."

"New exhibit?" Parker asked.

"Yep. It's a thousand year old body." Kelli grinned.

"Uhhh. Can't you just find those in cemeteries?"

_Boom_.

Parker froze. "What was that?"

"Good question . . ." Kelli said, frowning thoughtfully. "Something probably broke. A few exhibits here have some awful supports . . ."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Selina screamed.

In front of her was a big, hairy, man-eating, princess-squashing _bear_. No wonder this place hadn't had any guards. They had animals to do the job for them. Why couldn't she have just stayed in her safe little box? Why did she have to go through that funny looking stone door? She should have known something was wrong when she went through the forest!

Well, now she was going to have to pay for her bad choices. She was going to be eaten. Digested. Chewed up into a million pieces!

Selina frantically looked around for a way out. And then she spotted him—

"Prince Frederick!" Her betrothed was here to save her! She was positive he could take down the bear . . . he had killed a dragon for heaven's sake. But he wasn't moving— why wasn't he moving?? Selina pushed herself up and launched her body toward him, full speed. She crashed into him, hugged him, and nearly bawled her heart into his shirt. But something was wrong. He wasn't hugging her back.

"Get off me!" He exclaimed, pushing Selina to the ground. Selina gasped, and gazed at him, her eyes glazed over in tears. He sounded different then he normally did. But then, boy's voices always changed at that age . . .

"So, who's you're girlfriend? Let me guess. Cinderella?" Someone said to the left of him. Selina slowly looked from Frederick to see a . . . girl. Who was she? Selina was certain she'd never seen her before. And Frederick didn't have any siblings . . .

Frederick's face turned pink. "Shut up."

Frowning, Selina decided to try again. "Frederick? What's happening?  "

He blinked. "Huh?"

The girl held back a laugh. "_Frederick_?"

"I said, _shut up_," Frederick snapped.

"Oooh defensive," the girl teased.

"What exactly do you mean by defensive?" Selina cut in.  

The girl gave a laugh and glanced at Frederick, amused, before turning to Selina. "Who are you anyway?"

Selina swallowed, and tried her best to look dignified, like the princess she was. "I am Selina, princess of Nalyram. I order you to release me from this dreadful place.  " There. That seemed commanding enough.

Frederick only raised his eyebrows. "Your kidding right?  "

Selina stared at him only a moment longer before it clicked. This wasn't Frederick. This was her kidnapper! This was an imposter of her betrothed. He had tricked her!

"What do you take me for? A common peasant? A palace fool? I will not be treated this way! I banish thee from my presence!" Selina exclaimed, along with some elaborate hand gestures.

The imposter's eyebrows raised a fraction more. "_Someone_ hit their head too hard.  "

"Ya know, you look just like . . . no way." The girl's eye's widened to the size of tomatoes, before she took off running in the general direction of the bear.

Selina stared at her, stunned. Her kidnappers really weren't that bright. Maybe she could outsmart them. Tell them she was going for a drink of water and sneak out somehow . . . find another funny blue door . . .

But before she could finish devising her brilliant escape plan, the boy had grabbed her by the wrist and was pulling her along with him.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Kelli ran towards the storage room, her mind whirling. There was no way that girl was that person in the box. There was just no way. It was impossible. It completely defied every single law of science Kelli had ever learned (and she had learned a lot; she was a science major).

But that was before Kelli reached the cardboard box the girl had been stored in. It was empty, it's lid sitting some two feet away.

The 'sleeping' girl had woken up. She was real!

Parker, and the girl pulled up next to her, Parker looking annoyed, the girl (Selina?) looking none too happy.

"You're alive!" Kelli exclaimed.

Selina blinked in surprise. "Of course I am,"

"You're hundreds of years old," Kelli continued.

"Then wouldn't she be dead by now?" Kelli's _wonderful_ (note the sarcasm) brother intercepted.

"Well, yeah," Kelli admitted.

"Then why isn't she?" Parker said skeptically.

Kelli only rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe she was in a coma or something . . ."

Parker sighed loudly and glanced up at the ceiling. "I always said mom should lock you up in a lunatic asylum,"

Kelli almost laughed – until she heard a pair of footsteps coming from the door. Instead she panicked. If she got caught here, she was fired. Her job résumé would be scarred for life! So the solution . . . don't get caught.

Parker looked over and met Kelli's eyes. "Let's just put her in the box and go,"

"No! We can't—" Kelli hissed back at him.

"Excuse me! I am a living—" Selina said loudly. Kelli cringed before shoving one hand over Selina's mouth.

"Be _quiet_!"

Selina ripped off Kelli's hand and gave her a glare. "What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?"

Kelli sighed. She understood Selina's side of the argument. Matter of fact, Selina was reacting rather well considering she had just woken up from an eight-hundred-year nap. But now was really not the time for an outburst.

"Someone's here," Parker whispered.

Kelli froze. "We've got to go . . . now!"

"I disagree. I am staying right here." Selina said stoutly.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Well, deal with it, Princess. We're leaving."

Kelli thought for a moment, before grabbing a blanket from atop one of the boxes and shoving it over Selina's head. Breathing deeply, Kelli turned to Parker. "Take her. Anywhere. I don't care, just get away from here!"

"Kelli? Is that you?" A man's voice echoed.

Kelli glanced up and scanned the room, panicked. He wasn't there yet. They still had time. "Go!" Kelli shoved Parker in the general direction of the back door, before standing up. The other night watchman's head poked out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Kelli? What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh . . ."

The man took one glance at the still half open box Selina had just left and chuckled. "Curious, huh? Well, you're not the only one. Just remember. Curiosity killed the cat."

Kelli forced a smile. "Yeah, well it didn't do anything to the dog."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

R.

E.

V.

I.

E.

W.

V


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Selina yawned drowsily and sat up, her mind not quite yet awake. She was laying on a . . . green thing.

And then the entire day before whizzed through her head; the spinning wheel, the bear, that girl, Frederick's poser . . . he had stuffed a bag over her head! Oh, he was in for a rough time when Selina saw him next . . .

But first thing was first: where was she?

It was a place like nothing Selina had never seen before . . . there was one, moderate sized, metal thing with a square layer of black glass covering the center. Three soft green chair-things circled it – one of which Selina was sitting on. To her left, was another room . . . this one looked hard, white and unfriendly.

Selina swallowed determinedly and stood up, throwing away the blanket that had been covering her. Selina glanced around . . . now to find a way out. And Selina saw one: another funny looking door. She walked over to it in a rush, grabbing the little knob thing and twisting, like she'd learned to do in the room with all the boxes. It opened to reveal . . .

Another bear. It was huge, black, and vicious, it's tongue lagging to the side as if already tasting her.

It lunged.

With a scream, Selina ran madly for the outside. Only, there was a fence containing her. The bear turned and made for another grab, but Selina was already gone – inside to be exact. She slammed the door shut on it, turning to face the inside, breathing deeply. No wonder her captors hadn't been afraid of that bear the other night – they probably faced them all the time.

Feeling slightly exhilarated, Selina walked back into the room and picked up a little black thing with buttons, the shape of her forearm. She pushed a button.

All of a sudden, loud noise blasted from somewhere, and Selina gasped. Where was that racket coming from? It was awful – Selina guessed that this was how her kidnappers stunned their victims. Selina pressed the buttons frantically until she found one that she vaguely accepted – it sounded just like the kind of stuff she heard back on.

Selina stared at the thing for a moment more, before coming to a decision. It was a music box! The music was coming from the boxes sitting on the coffee table! It was so clever; Selina couldn't help but be awed. What other things were here?

Curiously, Selina wandered into the hard, white room. She found a strange white thing with a handle on top . . .

Selina pushed it.

Water came tumbling out. Selina smiled slightly and glanced up. There was a bar of soap; now that looked familiar. The princess glanced down at her grimy hands and decided. She would wash her hands. It wouldn't do for a Princess to be found dirty.

Once she was done, she walked over to another door and opened it (what she didn't do, was turn the water off). Inside was . . . food. Food in all different shapes, and sizes, and containers. Selina cocked her head as she saw one she didn't recognize . . . It was neon orange. Curiously, Selina took a bite.

Her taste-buds plunged into the most wonderful taste Selina had ever tasted . . . it was cheesy, and sweet, and puffy . . . so wonderful.

Selina sighed and walked back to the faucet, taking her cheesy wonder-food with her, trailing it over the floor. She glanced up; there were more doors. Only, theses were tiny, and she could barely reach them. Selina reached up and opened one . . .

CLANG!

Tons and tons of plates and cups and bowls came tumbling down on her. Selina gasped in surprise. She hadn't suspected that.

Just then, a door opened, and in walked Frederick's poser, along with some other blonde boy, both talking as if nothing had happened. And then they saw her.

Selina glanced toward the water and grabbed the soap, prepared to throw it if it was necessary.

"What are you doing?!" 'Frederick' cried, rushing over to her and examining the place.

Selina folded her arms and turned away. "Pity the bear didn't eat you."

"Dude, you got a bear?" The blonde asked excitedly.

The imposter scowled.

--

"Kelli, I'm telling you, you're princess here is a royal pain! I swear, her brain must be the size of a pea! The kitchen's a wreck, she blasted my speakers, she completely traumatized the dog!" Parker exclaimed to his sister over the phone, giving a scandalized look to said princess.

"Well, Parker, You've got to take care of it. I'm working." Kelli responded.

"Why are you even working? You're a night watchman! You don't work during the day."

"Remember, I'm taking Jessica's shift, don't you ever listen to me? Be responsible. Consider this practice for when you get married."

"I am responsible." Parker ground out. "What I'm not, is a babysitter for some insane nut case who thinks she's a princess. Why can't we give her back to the museum?"

"Because, they'll run all sorts of tests on her. This is the only way she'll be okay—" Kelli said.

"Okay? You call this okay?" Parker exclaimed.

"Parker, just clean up, and I'll deal with everything later." Kelli's bosses voice echoed in the background. "Got to go, bye!"

"No, Kelli, I—"

The line went dead.

Parker sighed in frustration, and glanced up at Selina, who was sitting on a couch giving his friend (or acquaintance. Take your pick), Thomas, strange looks.

"So, who's she?" Thomas asked bluntly, cocking his head at Parker.

"Just some museum exhibit." Parker told him.

"Then why is she here?" Thomas then gestured to the floor.

"My sister's paranoia is taking over." Parker explained with a sigh.

Thomas blinked. "Huh?"

"Supposedly, she's some ancient princess. We found her in the 'Depths of Asia'.".

"What are you saying?" Selina glanced between Parker and Thomas. "I was making my sister's wedding dress when I suppose I fell asleep." Her gaze hardened. "Then I woke up in some jungle, kidnapped by that impostor." Selina threw Parker a dirty look.

"Impostor?" Parker repeated.

Selina nodded. "Of Frederick. That's obviously the only way you would have been able to enter the castle with the amount of guards father had posted."

"Guards? Castle? You're kidding, right?" Thomas said.

Parker sighed. "Listen. We didn't kidnap you. You're just some random person who escaped from the psyche ward. Got that?"

"That's preposterous." Selina said.

" Yeah. Well, there's really not much you can do about it."

Selina didn't budge. "I demand parley with your landlord!"

Thomas snickered. "What the heck . . .?"

"You're leader. Kelmy." Selina clarified.

Parker stared. "You mean Kelli."

Selina only glared.

Parker rolled his eyes. "You can talk to my _leader_ when she gets home."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Mr. Nicholas Illdom, businessman extraordinaire, sighed in frustration. The stock had just dropped thirteen points . . . not good . . . he needed to make some changes . . .

He was distracted by the distinct sound of a bubble popping. He turned to his daughter, who was busy nail-filing her nails and blowing bubblegum.

"I don't know why you have to drag me down here. I am fine with staying home! Just because mom's in Hawaii at a photo shoot doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

Mr. Illdom sighed again. "Shieq, you know I've got a lot going on and I am very stressed. I don't need to worry about you alone on top of it." The phone rang. "Just go down to the vending machine or something, look around a bit. Oh, and could you get me some barbecue chips? I've been craving those all day.

Shieq glared at her father for a moment. When he didn't respond, she gave a loud, exaggerated sigh and stalked down the hallway all the way down to the vending machine. She stared at the sodas in distaste. How could her father even suggest her eat that? So many calories . . . Shieq shuddered.

Shieq glanced up and saw a half open door, panicked voices echoing from inside it. She walked in. "What's going on?"

A staff member was pacing, staring at the ground, wide-eyed. "Mr. Illdom, crap, we have to tell Mr. Illdom. All staff members seemed to back away.

"Not me." One said.

"No way, forget it." Said the next.

The last one seemed to shrink – all the eyes were on him. "What are you looking at me for?" He rolled his eyes. "I better be getting a raise for this." And with that, he walked away.

"What are you doing?" Shieq repeated.

"We've got a missing exhibit." A man exclaimed. Shieq cocked an eyebrow.

"A new one too, I can't imagine how much that thing costs."

Shieq frowned. They must have been talking about the ten-million dollar body. Boy, her father wasn't going to be happy when he found out . . . Shieq smiled slightly. She wanted to watch . . .

Shieq hurriedly left the storage room and walked to her father's office.

"Sir, we have a problem." The employee said nervously.

Mr. Illdom swiveled in his chair to face him. "What is it?"

The employee swallowed before leaning in to tell him the problem.

Mr. Illdom's face darkened considerably, and he stormed out of the office. Shieq inwardly smirked.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Kelli sighed loudly. It was so quiet—it was dinnertime, and she, Parker, and Selina were all munching on spaghetti, listening to the delightful sound of forks scratching plates.

"So, what did you do today?" Kelli asked.

Parker looked up at her. "_I_ cleaned the entire house this morning. _She_" he nodded toward Selina, "watched Backyardigans all day."

They both turned to look at Selina, who was absently humming their theme song while messing with her Spaghetti.

"I swear, if I hear that song one more time those blobs will have to go into hiding." Parker ground out.

Kelli chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Give her a break, she's never seen animation before. Listen, I did some digging today in the museum and came up with some pretty interesting stuff."

Parker raised his eyebrows. "Go on,"

"Ever heard of Sleeping Beauty?"

Parker nodded. "Well, yeah."

Kelli inclined her head toward Selina. "Well, that's her."

Parker blinked. "What are you talking about? Sleeping Beauty's a Disney movie…".

"Based off of a legend. Basically, some evil witch threatened the heir to Nalyram, – You know all that 'prick your finger on a spinning wheel' stuff? Well, that's basically what happened."

"And you know . . . how . . .?" Parker said skeptically.

"Okay, honestly Parker, now you're just being difficult." Kelli told him sternly. "I don't know for sure, seeing as I'm not eight hundred years old, but she left to go somewhere and never came back. And then her betrothed, Prince Frederick, went to go and save her. He never came back either!

Parker shrugged. "So?"

Kelli gave him an annoyed look before turning to Selina. "Hey, Selina?"

Selina glanced up, a suspicious look on her face. "Yes . . .?"

"What were you doing before we, you know . . . kidnapped you?"

"So you admit it?" Selina challenged.

"Answer the question."

Selina sent Kelli a glare. "I was making my sister's wedding dress . . . I remember walking up to my spinning wheel, holding my fabric, before I fell asleep."

Kelli grinned and turned to her little brother. "See? It's so perfect. It's like someone planned it!

"Excuse me?" Selina interrupted.

"Right," Parker said sarcastically. Kelli had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Parker really needed to lighten up. "Then why is she awake now?"

"Because." Kelli explained. "The curse was only meant to last until the next millennium. Which started yesterday!"

"Excuse me." Selina said, adopting a bossy sort of voice.

Parker opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know I'm right." Kelli said matter-of-factly, taking another bite of her wonderful, one-of-a-kind spaghetti.

"Excuse me!" Selina exclaimed. "I am trying to speak! What do you mean, 'Why did I wake up?' Of course I woke up. I wasn't dead, now was I?"

"Well, no . . ." Parker admitted.

"I want to know what is going on. Why do you let the—-the dog roam free? And how did you get that Orchestra-in-a-Box? Why did you abduct me, yet have shown no hostile intent so far? Why—"

"Selina!" Kelli exclaimed. "Listen, there is a perfectly logical explanation to all of this—"

"And I would deeply appreciate it if you told me."

Kelli sighed, before deciding that Selina had a right to know. "Right. Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. When you fell asleep, you stayed asleep. For eight hundred years. Today is January 2, 2000."

Selina could only stare, wide-mouthed. "I—-what . . . You're lying. That's impossible."

"Someone found your body and put it in a building for people to look at. Then when you woke up, Parker and I found you and took you here."

"Why would my body be on display?" Selina asked skeptically.

" Selina, you're body is 800 years old, people are bound to notice some thing's wrong. Bodies usually, ya know, decompose?" Kelli reasoned.

" Well of course I'm not decomposing, I'm not dead."

Parker snorted. "And I'm being difficult?"

Kelli gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're not helping Parker."

"And she is?"

"You know, Thomas must be getting pretty lonely, I think he needs a friend."

"Hallelujah." Parker muttered. Grabbing his cell phone off the table, he got up and walked out the front door. Leaves the table and walks out the door

Kelli turned and smiled at Selina. This was going to be much easier now that Mr. Sarcastic wasn't here. "You weren't dead, you were, well, is their any other logical explanation to this?"

Selina glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.

"If you don't believe me, tell me. If I'm wrong, what's the right answer? How else could this have happened?"

"I need to rest, this is-I am-" Selina took a deep breath. "Good night." Selina stood up and walked a few steps, before realizing that she didn't know where to go. Hesitantly, she turned to Kelli.

"Couch is open." Kelli offered.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Hello again! Hope you liked this chapter better than I did . . . whenever I read it it seems really choppy and dry . . . but hopefully that's just me.

Review )

comicrileef


	5. Chapter 4

The morning news. Parker had never paid much attention to it (especially since he normally slept through it) but this morning was different. This morning, for the first time in all eternity, Parker Coleman was watching the morning news.

"This morning broadcast was brought to you by . . . Toyata." A deep, announcer-voice announced. The black screen faded to show TV's hottest new celebrity (some billionaire's daughter by the name of Shieq Illdom) sitting in some dark blue convertible. She revved the engine twice. "This car. Rocks."

The screen faded to reveal two reporters standing behind a desk. Both were blonde, about the same height, with flashy looking hair and cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Colton Carson," The first said with a big smile.

The other continued, "And I'm Chase Olmes and this is KDRC local 2."

"Breaking news to you, before it happens," Colton Carson said, ending with a cheesy hand motion. "And now on to our . . ."

"Top stories of the morning."

"It's like you read my mind." Another cheesy finger motion.

"And now." Colton said. "Back to business."

"Coming up . . ." Chase continued. "Elephant bites off child's hand in vicious brawl for peanut bag. Tristate police department: loving, law enforcers, or cruel, insane dictators? And last. Global warming. Are the penguins really worth saving? Now to our top story . . ."

"Nicolas Illdom, founder of the Island Creek museum, recently discovered that his latest exhibit has," Colton Carson paused dramatically, "stolen. More with Lydia Pansgrau, live, at the museum..."

A box appeared and then enlarged on the museum to reveal a female reporter standing in front of a huge, red-brick building. She had auburn colored hair and a serious looking face. "Thank you, Colton Carson." She said._ "_Two months ago, Mr. Nicolas Illdom's search team discovered something off the coast of Madagascar: a body. But not just any body. The female, who is believed to be approximately a thousand years old, is still in perfect condition. Officers are currently investigating the crime scene. So far, no evidence has been found. Mr. Illdom claims he saw the body himself yesterday, and is currently distraught due to his ten million dollar loss. Mr. Illdom was interviewed today. Here's what he had to say . . ."

CLIP:

Lydia Pansgrau stood, still in front of that same red-brick building, only this time a middle-aged man stood with her. He had jet black hair and penetrating blue eye. "Mr. Illdom." Pansgrau said. "Any thoughts or accusations as to who might have taken your prized exhibit?

Mr. Illdom stroked his chin, before answering. "We believe that it was a person working inside the museum, seeing as there were no signs of forced entry. We are currently executing a thorough investigation of all staff members. I have always been a strong believer in the theory; innocent, until proven guilty."

"Do you believe you'll take any legal action once the body is found?"

"Whatever happens, happens."

END CLIP

Lydia Pansgrau said, "As you can see, Mr. Illdom is quite serious, and will not rest until his latest obsession is found. Officers say that if the culprit willingly comes foreword, any legal action against them will be abated. I'm Lydia Pansgrau reporting live at KDRC local 2."

The scene faded back to the original two reporters.

Colton Carson grinned. "Hello again. We're –" He was interrupted by a woman walking up to him. She waved at the camera and waved, before leaning in and whispering something into the reporter's ear. Carson's cheeks turned pink as she walked off the 'set'. "We'd like to quickly add in our ..." Carson winced slightly, and Olmes rolled his eyes. "_second_ sponsor . . . . Thanks to McBurgerQueen for helping kids to realize their dreams." Both reporters pulled out a paper crown and sang, "Buh duh duh duh duuuh, I'm lovin' it!"

The TV flipped off.

Parker didn't move, just stared at the empty screen. "We have a problem."

Kelli, who was sitting beside him on the couch, groaned and leaned over so that her head was resting on her hands, her elbows on her knees. "What are we going to do?"

Parker shrugged, partly cocking an eyebrow. "I dunno . . . return her?"

"No! Then they'll think we stole her, and then they'll—"

"Think we stole her. I get it." Parker sighed and glanced at the sleeping, as it turned out, _Princess_. What to do, what to do . . . "But we can't keep her," he continued. "How are we going to explain it? Our second cousin once removed is coming to visit?"

Kelli's face brightened. "Why not?"

Parker rolled his eyes. "Well, for one, because mom and dad are coming to visit . . ."

"Dang,"

"Yep,"

The doorbell rang.

Silence.

"Um—who is it?" Kelli called out.

A man's voice rang out: "Is this the home of Kelli Coleman?" Parker froze. That sounded an awful lot like a policeman . . .

Kelli seemed to come to the same conclusion, and met her borther's eyes. "Ah—yeah! Hold on . . . it's locked!" She glanced around frantically and grabbed a hat, shoving on Selina's head before covering her in a blanket. Looking up, she met Parker's eyes. "Second cousin once removed." Parker sighed. "Sure . . ."

Kelli got up and ran to get the door.

The door opened to reveal an extremely short man with dark hair. He looked up at Kelli, glancing down at his clip board. "I'm looking for a Miss Kelli Coleman."

Kelli forced a smile. Friendliness was the key. "You're looking at her."

The man smiled. "Hello Miss Coleman, I'm Don Banks of the Texas detective department, could I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course sir, Parker, could you wake up, uh, Margaret please?"

Parker shrugged and began to shake 'Margaret'. Selina drowsily sat up, mumbling gibberish.

The officer frowned. "Your manager told me you lived with your brother. Who is this?"

Kelli blinked. "She's my first—"

"Second," Parker said.

"Second cousin once removed. She's always wanted to see Houston," Kelli smiled apologetically.

The officer shrugged. "Well then, let's get down to business. I'm sure you know about the missing exhibit. A body, female, looks to be about 13 years old, tall, " he glanced down at Selina, and turned to Kelli, "Did you happen to see the exhibit before January first, seven forty five a.m.?"

Kelli shrugged. "I've seen the crate in storage room A3, but I am not authorized to touch anything."

Selina straightened a few feet away on the couch. "Now who is this, someone who can get me home perhaps? Finally Kelli, you've done something right. Hello, I am Seli—"

"Sealing up your mouth, come on Margaret, let's finish up that scrabble game." Parker interrupted, forcefully grabbing Selina by the upper arm and pulling her to her feet.

Selina stared at him as if he were mad. "Margaret! What _are_ you talking about? I am—"

"Done talking, let's go." Parker pulled her out into the hall.

Kelli shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, she's, well, never liked her name. She prefers Margie. Continue please,"

Kelli: Sorry, she's , well, never liked her name. She prefers Margie.

Don Bank gave Kelli a slightly bewildered look, and continued. "According to my records, you're a night watch security guard, is that correct?"

Kelli nodded.

"Did you see anyone walking around, or here any noises around section A of the museum that night?"

"Sir, I am in charge of sections C and D. Section A is covered by Jonathan Mol—"

Kelli cut off at the sound of Parker and Selina arguing. She smiled nervously. The officer stared at her for a moment, before glancing back down to his clip-board.

"Ok, one final question. Did you steal the body?"

"No, no, sir," Kelli answered.

"Miss Coleman, thank you for your time." He shook her hand. "Your work hours are still the same, if you see anything suspicious call me or another officer and we'll do what we can."

Kelli nodded again. "Goodbye Mr. Banks." Planting a false smile on her face, she escorted him out of the house and closed the door in relief. Groaning, Kelli called for Parker and Selina to come back out. She had no idea how she was going to clean up this mess.

0-o-0

And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short – the next one will be longer. For the people who didn't get the McBurgerQueen thing in the news part – the crown they picked up is that paper Burgerking crown they give out, and the song they sang is the McDonald's anthem. And by the way, I don't own the crown or the anthem or anything else fast food related.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed / alerted. You all made my day and I'd appreciate it if you could do it again )

Goodbye for now,

-Comicrileef-


End file.
